The Thing Under Blankets
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. Wendy tries to save a sobbing Captain Hook and the disfigured woman he loves. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Knights of Neverland, Peter on Trial, Seven League Boots, etc. Captain James Hook x Cecilia.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Captain Hook smiled after he counted every gold sovereign on a desk. *You'll be safe, Cecilia. I'll protect you this time* he thought. He placed all coins in a bag. Memories of Cecilia caused him to scowl. Memories of his older brother capturing her ship.

A few tears ran down Cecilia's face after Midshipman James Hook mentioned his pirate days. There wasn't going to be a wedding. ''A golden idol replaced me,'' Cecilia said.

Midshipman James Hook scowled at Cecilia before he abandoned her. He approached his bed and stood by it for what seemed like hours before he heard footsteps. He turned and saw Captain Jasper Hook. His scowl remained as the latter smiled.

''The prisoner isn't going to walk the plank, little brother,'' Captain Jasper Hook said. He watched as Midshipman James Hook tilted his head to one side. ''I decided to try something different.'' Captain Jasper Hook heard footsteps and stepped to the side. He continued to smile after Cecilia appeared. He focused on Midshipman James Hook's wide eyes.

Captain James Hook's scowl was still present after the memories ended. *I remember visiting my disfigured Cecilia once a year at a fair* he thought. His eyes settled on the bag of coins. Captain Hook began to smile another time. *I will go to Small Monday Island. You will be safe in my arms, Cecilia* he thought.

Captain Hook walked out of his cabin. He viewed his men resting by one side of the ship. He scowled at them. ''TO SMALL MONDAY ISLAND!'' Captain Hook shouted.

The other pirates opened their eyes and sat up. They saw Captain Hook's scowl and stood. Their shoulders slumped as they focused on Captain Hook and scowled. He was going to eventually suffer.

''We are going to Small Monday Island,'' Captain Hook said.

''Are we capturing Wendy and using her as bait for Peter Pan?'' Billy Jukes wished to know.

''Perhaps later,'' Captain Hook said before he and his crew used a boat to reach the shores of Small Monday Island. He glanced at small horses as he walked by them.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Hook began to approach a man. His eyes settled on the latter as he held a writhing form under a blanket. He gave the bag of gold coins to him. He took the form. Captain Hook smiled again. ''You are safe, Cecilia. I'll protect you this time,'' he said.

Cecilia ceased writhing after she recognized Captain Hook's voice.

''You won't suffer in tents any longer. You will be happy in my arms,'' Captain Hook said. He continued to smile near her. He abandoned the man.

Cecilia remained in Captain Hook's arms before and after he took her to his ship.

After walking into a chamber, Captain Hook placed the woman he cherished on his bed. He held one corner of the blanket and moved it down. He unwrapped her at a snail's pace. Captain Hook viewed Cecilia trembling uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her. ''I'm here,'' he said.

Captain Hook released Cecilia before he bowed near her. He watched as she ceased trembling. ''Others won't harm you another time,'' he said. He heard footsteps and looked back.

Captain Hook's crew stood with wide eyes. They focused on Cecilia's tattered dress, long teeth, bald head, etc.

''THAT CREATURE IS REVOLTING!'' Cookson shouted after he winced. He was thoughtful. ''I am going to add flies to stew.'' Cookson turned and left.

Six tears ran down Cecilia's face. What was left of her face.

Captain Hook turned to Cecilia before worry filled his eyes. He scowled another time. Captain Hook began to glance at his crew. He viewed them running. *Are my men running due to my scowl or what's left of Cecilia's face? If they are running due to the latter...* he thought.

Captain Hook trembled with rage for a few moments. *Hm?* he thought after Cecilia stood. He viewed her wrapping the blanket around her body. Captain Hook followed her out of the chamber and into his cabin. His eyes settled on curtains and a harpsichord. They widened. *Don't damage the harpsichord, Cecilia!* he thought.

Cecilia approached curtains. Curiosity caused her to tilt her head to one side.

Frowning, Captain Hook walked to her. He used his hook to part all curtains. He glanced at Cecilia's wide eyes.

Cecilia stepped back. She shook her head in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a portrait of Captain Hook's mother.

Captain Hook smiled as tears streamed down his face. ''Mummy,'' he said. His eyes widened as soon as Cecilia tried to kiss him. He began to smile another time. ''Are you trying to comfort me?'' Captain Hook wished to know. He viewed her nodding before he turned to his mother's portrait.

''Mummy always protected me. She protected me from my brother's plush crocodile, darkness, etc. My brother was usually nice,'' Captain Hook said. He glanced at the thing under the blanket. Captain Hook scowled for a few seconds. He looked back. Captain Hook's eyes settled on a harpsichord. He walked to it. He sat by the harpsichord before Cecilia approached him.

Captain Hook performed the harpsichord and closed his eyes. His smile came back at a snail's pace. His vocals varied during all songs. Most songs were sad. Tears usually streamed down Captain Hook's face. He sometimes tried to sound adorable.

After Captain Hook opened his eyes, he turned to Cecilia. His happy expression remained as she tried to smile. He stood.

Cecilia stretched her arms before the blanket fell on the floor. Her eyes widened. She lifted the blanket and wrapped it around her entire body.

''Are you eager to rest in my arms tonight?'' Captain Hook wished to know. He watched as Cecilia nodded at a snail's pace. His smile stretched from ear to ear. ''You can walk into my chamber. I will be with you after a few minutes, Cecilia. Get under the blanket,'' Captain Hook said. He viewed Cecilia nodding and departing.

After removing all pirate clothes and placing them on a desk, Captain Hook stood in his grey long johns. Frowning, he stepped out of the cabin. He entered his chamber. Captain Hook smiled another time as soon as he viewed Cecilia under his blanket. He saw her in her own blanket. One eye was visible.

Captain Hook got under the blanket. He watched as Cecilia's blanket fell on the bed and revealed her face with her dress. His eyes became wide for a second. Captain Hook saw tears in Cecilia's eyes. Concerned, he kissed her long teeth. ''I'm here,'' he said.

Cecilia tried to smile. Her eyes widened as soon as the first few buttons on Captain Hook's long johns popped off. She saw his bare chest and blushed. She raised her blanket so that it concealed her teeth and nose. Cecilia saw Captain Hook's wide eyes. She was eventually in his arms.

''I'll protect you,'' Captain Hook said. He smiled near her. He kissed her again. Captain Hook began to rest by Cecilia. He continued to smile as she remained in his arms and under the blanket. Although Cecilia was always going to be the thing under blankets, she was happy with the man she loved.

A few minutes went by before Captain Hook heard many footsteps in his chamber. After opening his eyes, he sat up. He glanced at everything in his chamber. The footsteps ceased. Captain Hook fell asleep another time. He heard additional footsteps.

Captain Hook opened his eyes another time. He began to scowl. *Peter Pan is attempting to play pranks again? Perhaps he will try to steal my mother's picture again. Perhaps he will damage a man's beloved harpsichord!* Captain Hook thought. He also wondered if Wendy was with Peter. He figured she was going to try to convince him to not cause mischief. That was when Captain Hook remembered Billy Jukes mentioning possibly capturing Wendy and using her as bait for Peter Pan. *Perhaps later* he thought.

Captain Hook fell asleep another time. He heard other footsteps. He began to open his eyes again. Captain Hook thought he saw Billy Jukes with ropes. After falling asleep again, he embraced Cecilia. His smile returned.

A few hours passed before Captain Hook opened his eyes. They widened after he found himself tied to a tree. Captain Hook glanced at his usual pirate clothes he currently wore. He scowled and struggled at the same time.

Captain Hook gasped after his crew appeared. He never saw Cecilia with them. ''Cecilia?'' He also never saw Smee at all.

Captain Hook's eyes widened another time. *Clumsy Smee is caring for a worried Cecilia?* he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

''You were too loud as we rested,'' Billy Jukes said as he scowled at Captain Hook. He saw the return of Captain Hook's scowl. Billy Jukes smiled. ''You are going to suffer with that dress-clad thing,'' he said. Billy Jukes viewed Captain Hook trembling with rage. His smile stretched from ear to ear.

Billy Jukes began to approach Captain Hook. ''You are a mere man now,'' he said. Billy Jukes tore Captain Hook's shirt open. He saw the latter's bare chest. He continued to smile as Captain Hook's eyes widened. Billy Jukes stepped back.

''Never poke a resting bear,'' Captain Hook said as he scowled at his crew. He saw their sudden wide eyes. Captain Hook rolled his eyes after they searched for bears. ''You are in hot water,'' he said. He watched while the pirates ceased looking for bears. He wasn't certain if he liked their happy expressions.

''Dangle you above a pot of boiling water? Good idea!'' Billy Jukes said as his eyes became wide.

Captain Hook's scowl returned at a snail's pace. He viewed Billy Jukes abandoning him. A few minutes later, Captain Hook gasped after the latter returned with Cecilia and Smee. He watched as tears formed in Cecilia's eyes. Her blanket was tied around her waist. Captain Hook heard Smee while the latter gasped.

After running to Captain Hook, Smee tried to untie him. His eyes increased in size after he tied his hands. Smee began to struggle. He viewed Captain Hook rolling his eyes. A sudden sheepish expression formed on Smee's face. He ceased struggling. His shoulders slumped.

The pirates smiled near Cecilia as she trembled.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Hook began to scowl another time. ''YOU CADS! RELEASE CECILIA!'' he shouted. Captain Hook trembled with rage again. His eyes remained on the pirates as they touched Cecilia's shoulders. Captain Hook ceased trembling. Did he wish to know what the pirates were going to do to Cecilia? His body became tense.

Cookson and Billy Jukes smiled again as they lifted Cecilia's blanket at the same time. They saw tears in Cecilia's eyes another time. They moved the blanket when she tried to obtain it. Billy Jukes and Cookson held it above her head. They viewed Cecilia stretching her arm. They continued to smile the minute two tears ran down her face.

Captain Hook scowled and trembled at the same time. His hand tensed with his body. Captain Hook viewed Cookson and Billy Jukes tearing the blanket in half. He gasped as his eyes widened. He viewed them tearing the blanket until there were many tiny parts. He trembled again.

Additional tears ran down Cecilia's face. Her body shook. Cecilia was vulnerable without her blanket. She also wasn't in the man she loved's arms.

Captain Hook's scowl returned. He viewed Starkey hitting Cecilia repeatedly and additional tears from her. He gasped another time. His eyes widened at a snail's pace. His scowl came back. ''Harming me by causing Cecilia to reveal tears?''

The pirates turned to Captain Hook. They nodded at the same time.

''You never were and you never will be gentlemen. I am a pirate, but I am also a gentleman,'' Captain Hook said to his crew.

''You're not always a gentleman,'' Billy Jukes said to Captain Hook. He watched as the latter scowled another time. ''You capture Wendy and use her as bait for Peter Pan. You wrap her in chains before she walks the plank. At least Peter Pan always saves Wendy. You also trap Wendy and take her to your ship as you sing!'' Billy Jukes informed him.

Captain Hook continued to scowl at Billy Jukes. His eyes were wide again after the latter revealed a dagger. Captain Hook viewed Billy Jukes raising the dagger above Cecilia's head. He trembled another time the minute he saw new tears from Cecilia's wide eyes. *The woman I cherish is going to die slowly and painfully?* he thought before tears formed in his eyes. Many tears streamed down Captain Hook's face. He sobbed uncontrollably.

Wendy flew as she searched for Peter Pan. *I have to find Peter so that he won't wreck Captain Hook's harpsichord* she thought. She saw Captain Hook while he continued to sob. Her eyes widened.


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy glanced from Captain Hook to Cecilia. She gasped as Billy Jukes continued to raise the dagger above Cecilia. Although Captain Hook sometimes captured Wendy and used her as bait, he also rarely spared her life for a variety of reasons. A gentleman. Cecilia's skeletal features never bothered her. She flew to Billy Jukes and took the dagger. She heard Captain Hook and his crew while they gasped.

Wendy approached Smee and Captain Hook before she used the dagger to slice all ropes. She viewed them stepping to one side. She smiled. Wendy looked back. Her eyes became wide again as soon as the pirates ran to her. She flew up.

The pirates ran into the tree before they were knocked unconscious.

Captain Hook approached Wendy. He bowed near her. ''You saved Cecilia. I will spare your life,'' Captain Hook said. He smiled. ''For now.''

Wendy smiled and nodded at the same time. Her eyes widened after she saw Captain Hook's bare chest. She turned to the dagger for a moment. *A spare dagger for Peter* she thought. Wendy smiled again. She flew from Captain Hook and Cecilia.

After turning to Smee, Captain Hook frowned. ''Bring my men to my ship. They are going to eventually walk the plank,'' he said. He viewed Smee nodding before he and Cecilia walked to another tree.

Captain Hook embraced Cecilia and kissed her for a long time. He sat with her. He used his cape to conceal her body and smiled again. Captain Hook began to rest his head on the thing under the cape's shoulder.

THE END


End file.
